End Of Twilight
by Beexxx
Summary: Sarah Rosenberg est une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle vit en France et va au lycée. Mais à sa rentrée de première il y a des nouveaux. Toute une famille, ils sont 5. Leurs noms de familles est.. comment déjà? Ah oui, ce sont les Cullen.....
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà je vous présente ma fic: end-of-twilight. J' espère qu'elle vous plaira!!! Dans cette fic, je n'ai conservé que les Cullen et la mythologie vampirique de Stephenie Meyer. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic avant ce nouveau poste, je m' excuse j'aicorrigé les nombreuses fautes voilà, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Sarah**

Je marchais doucement le long du mur, absorbée par mes pensées. Je me rendais à mon lycée pour y entamer une seconde année. Après deux longs mois de vacances barricadée dans ma chambre à longueur de journée avec pour seuls compagnons un ordinateur et une connection wifi, toutes nouvelles distraction quelles qu'elles soient étaient les bienvenus. En raison de travaux annuels, la famille Rosenberg n' avait pas pu se payer des vacances d' été digne de ce nom. Je commençais à apercevoir mon cher lycée. Environ 500 élèves qui se connaissaient tous depuis l' âge de neuf ans, une façade moyennageuse à en faire pâlir plus d'un et des professeurs tout aussi agréable si ce n'est moins qu'une porte de prison. Description plutôt aimable je trouve. C' était un petit lycée, calme, sans problème. Les nouvelles têtes y étaient rares et au bout de quelques semaines, plus personnes n'y faisait attention. J' entrais en première. Classe décisive d' après ma mère. Ma mère et moi nous entendions assez bien. J' avais beaucoup d' estime pour elle. Élever trois gamines toutes seules tout en travaillant à temps plein, c' était vraiment dur pour elle. Et malgré tout, elle réussissait à être heureuse, à profiter de chaque instant de bonheur. Mes parent avaient malheureusement divorcer un peu avant ma rentrée au collège, il y a environ 5 ans de ça. Je ne revoyais mon père que rarement: mes parents étaient restés en conflit et il avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme.

**POV Edward**

Encore une année dans un nouveau pays, dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouveau lycée. Nous changions d' établissement fréquemment de peur d' attirer trop l' attention sur nous, étranges élèves magnifiques, excellent dans toutes les matières et qui ne vieillissaient jamais. Carlisle avait Esmée. Emmet avait Rosalie. Jasper avait Alice. Mais moi. Pour qui avais-je été fait ? Pour eux, toutes ces années n' étaient que bonheur absolu. De toute façon, ils étaient ensemble. A part ça, presque rien ne les importait.

Comme aimait le dire Jasper, aucune fille n' avait réussi à faire rebattre mon coeur depuis bien longtemps endormi. Ce qu'il avait oublié d' ajouter, c' était qu'une fille ordinaire n' aurait pu faire l' affaire. Une vampire,oui. En effet nous étions des vampires. Presque aussi sanguinaires que ceux des films mais en plus civilisés et la conscience qui va avec. Nous ne nourrissions uniquement de sang animal s' entend.

Cette fois, c'est en France que nous avions élus domicile. Un beau pays qu' était la France et la ville que nous avions choisis avait la chance d' être couvertes en permanence par une couche épaisse de nuages. Les vampires ne brûlaient pas sous l' éclat du soleil mais ils scintillaient de mille feux. Beaucoup moins horrifiant, cela va sans dire. Je recommençais les cours en première une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait environ une trentaine de fois que je faisais cette classe. Mais en France, c' était la première fois. Nous avions bien entendu préféré mentir sur notre âge de façon à être tous en âge de conduire.

**POV Sarah**

Je regardais mon portable. 8h30. Je devais être là-bas à moins le quart. J' accélérais le pas de peur d' arriver en retard. Un brusque coup me fit trébucher. Je me rattrapa comme je le pouvais avant de m' étaler par terre comme une crêpe.

- Sarah!

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de ma meilleure amie, Anne. Je me retourna pour la contempler. Durant ses vacances seul son teint avait changé. Elle arborait fièrement une mine légèrement halé. Ses cheveux d' un noir de jais, coupé en un mignon carré tout ébouriffé entouraient un mignon petit visage que les années n' avaient pas atténué. Ce qui m' avait toujours fasciné chez Anne, c' était qu' elle ne changeait jamais. Elle restait et resterait toujours la même avec moi. Nous nous comprenions mutuellement.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demandais-je alors.

- Très bien, mes vacances étaient merveilleuses. La Guadeloupe, c' état fantastique.

Elle se tu. Se rappelant soudain que je n' étais pas parti.

- Et toi ?

- Plutôt ennuyeux si tu veux tout savoir.

Nous nous mirent à rire.

- Y-a t' il eu des petits amis potentiels ? demandais-je alors.

- Non, je crois que je me suis trop accrochée à Jim.

Jim est le petit ami de Anne. Il est fou amoureux d'elle et après une demi-douzaine de déclaration énamourée, il avait réussi à la faire sortir avec lui. il était mignon ensemble. Et j' avoue que parfois leur relation si stable et si calme me faisait un peu envie. Tout ça n' était pas pour moi. Au grand damne d' Anne, je n' attirais pas les garçons. D' après elle j' étais jolie. D' après moi, j' étais tout sauf jolie. Je n' avais jamais eu de petit ami ni rien approchant. Une petite foule nous attendait devant le lycée. Je reconnaissais tout le monde. Toutes les têtes. Barbant et monotone. Voilà comment était toute ma vie. Je fais la bise à quelques un. Papote un peu avec les autres, le temps, les vacances, la rentrée. Comme toujours. Les portes s' ouvrent, la principale sort. C'est une petite femme aux cheveux fins et blancs. Son visages aux mille et une rides étaient crispés comme si elle était ébloui par toute cette agitation. Ses yeux d' un noir délavé nous observaient, méchamment. Drôle de vieille femme.

- Taisez-vous! pialla-t' elle. Je veux que vous vous rangiez deux par deux et que vous rentriez doucement toujours deux par deux dans le hall. Là est installé la liste des classes.

En riant tout bas, Anne me prit la main. « Comme à la maternelle »me chuchota-t' elle. Nous rentrâmes à l' intérieur en première. La clim' avait enfin été installée et je pus respirer pleinement contrairement à dehors où il faisait au moins 40 à l' ombre. Dans notre petite ville, il faisait soit extrêmement chaud, soit extrêmement froid. Le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de nuage quasi-constant. Je m' approchais des listes. Première 1: rien. Première 2 :rien. Première 3: Rosenberg Sarah et Bougainvillée Anne. Comme tous les ans, je me retrouvais avec Anne. Ouf, un poids de moins dans ma poitrine. De toute façon, à chaque que nous avions été séparée, Anne avait fait un tel scandale qu'ils nous avaient remis ensemble illico. Professeur principale: Madame Stewart, professeur d' anglais.

- Connais pas, s' exclama Anne.

- Moi non plus, répondis une voix masculine derrière nous.

Je me retournais, suivi de près par Anne. Jim. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant les cheveux. Puis, ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers moi.

- Salut Sarah! dit-il alors

- Salut.

« Les élèves de première 3 veuillez me suivre » cria une voix.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d' années, les cheveux blonds coupés en un impeccable carré, nous appelait.

- Je suis votre professeur principale, suivez-moi.

Je remarquais dans sa voix un léger accent anglais ou américain, je ne sais pas trop. Après avoir montée une volée de marches, j' entrais dans une salle encore inconnue. Par habitude, je m' installa au milieu, près d'une fenêtre. Anne vint près de moi.

- Très bien, commença la professeur, Bonjour, je m' appelle madame Stewart et je serais votre professeur principale pendant cette année...

Elle continua son petit spitch pendant un quart d' heure nous parlant de nos études, de notre comportement, du règlement intérieur et de tout ce baratin que personne n' écoute jamais, propre à la rentrée des classes. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez! cria madame Stewart.

La porte s' ouvrit à la volée. La principale entra accompagnée d' une élève à peine plus grande qu'elle. Des cheveux noirs coiffés dans tous les sens, une peau si pâle qu' elle en paraissait transparente et de grands yeux de biche couleur caramel qui fixaient l' ensemble des élèves. Elle était magnifique cela va sans dire. On aurait dit un petit lutin, pensée qui me fit sourire. Étrangement, son regard se posa sur moi et j' eus droit à un sourire splendide que je lui renvoya. Mon sourire avait dû faire pâle effet devant le sien.

- Voici une nouvelle élève,dit la principale. Elle s' appelle Alice. Alice Cullen et elle et sa famille viennent des états-unis. Néanmoins, ils parlent tous français courramant, vous l' avez compris. Bonne journée!

Et, elle s'en alla. La jeune fille alla s' asseoir à la dernière place de libre, tout au fond de la classe. Je n' aurais pas aimé être à sa place en ce moment: tous les élèves se dévissaient la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Surtout les garçons. D' ailleurs, elle était vraiment superbe et la nouveauté attirait toujours l' attention.

La prof me distribua un emploi du temps que je considéra un instant avant de le comparer avec celui de Anne. Nous avions presque tous les cours ensemble sauf l' allemand ( youpi ) que j' avais pris en solo et l' options maths en cours supérieur. J' adore les maths, c'est pas ma faute. La plupart des autres élèves trouvaient ça barbant et incompréhensible, pas moi. Étrange, non?

**POV Edward**

Donc, dans ma très cher volvo, j' emmenais toute la famille vers notre nouvelle école. La façade me parut quelque peu délabrée. Dehors il n'y avait encore personne. Normal, on nous avait dit de venir plus tôt pour rencontrer la principale. Seule une petite femme aux cheveux gris et au yeux méchants nous attendait. J' entendais toutes ses pensées. Donc qui me valait parfois maintes souffrances. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginez ce qui peut passez dans la tête des gens. Là elle pensait: « Que ce grand roux est mignon » « Peut-être ai-je encore une chance avec lui » Bref, des imbécillités.

- Bonjour, je suis la principale, roucoula-t' elle en me fixant. Venez avec moi que je vous donne quelques papiers.

Et voilà, nous sommes donc tout les cinq partis avec elle pour une heure à attendre dans une pièce surchauffée où elle nous parla de la vie de l' établissement, de nos droits, de nos devoirs et de tout le bataclan. Puis elle voulut nous conduire dans nos salles respective. D' abord Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper dans la même classe. Puis vint mon tour.

_toc toc_

Elle entra, me présenta à la classe et repartie. Tous les yeux étaient à présent braqués sur moi. J' alla m' asseoir prestement au fond de la salle sans un regard. J' entendais clairement leurs pensées qui ressemblaient comme à deux gouttes d' eau à celles entendus dans la tête de la principale. Toutes ces odeurs qui se mélangeaient étaient très durs à supporter. A près deux mois à vivre presque isoler de tout, ce retour à la normale allait être très fatiguant. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j' avais besoin de chasser. Je pense que Jasper m' accompagnera. Étant le plus « jeune » de la famille, il ne supportait pas encore très bien les humains.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et tout le monde se leva. Soudain quelqu'un s' approcha. Je levai les yeux. Assez grande, le teint halé, de longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus délavés. Elle pensait comme toutes les autres, je vous l' épargnerez.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Mélanie! Et toi? s' écria-t' elle.

Rien que sa voix, stridente à souhait, avait réussi à m' énerver.

- Edward, marmonnais-je sans lui adresser un regard.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires et m' en alla. Sans un mot.

**POV Sarah**

La matinée passa très vite. A partir de là, nous n' avions plus cours de la journée. Je décida de rentrer à la maison pour aller faire un peu de shopping, toute seule, Anne avait un rendez-vous avec Jim aujourd'hui. J' avais la chance d' habiter extrêmement loin du lycée. Il m' était donc obligatoire de marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir apercevoir la maison. Parfait, sauf que je détestais marcher.

Le MP3 dans mes oreilles au volume max, je m' engageais donc dans la ruelle isolée, repensant à ma première journée de cours. Alice, la nouvelle avait été vraiment très bizarre. Dès la fin du « cours », elle avait filé d' une façon presque inhumaine. Et personne ne l' avait aperçu à la sortie du lycée. Étrange, d' habitude les élèves restaient une demi-heure sinon plus à papoter devant le bahut.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison. J' appelais. Personne. Tout le monde devait être à l' école ou au travail pour maman. Je pris mon seul et unique sac à main, un peu d' argent, et laissa un mot de peur de rentrer trop tard. Le chemin de la maison jusqu' au centre commercial le plus proche n'était pas vraiment loin. Vingt minutes en bus tout au plus.

Bien que je ne sois pas très dépensière et que la plupart du temps, je m' était quelques heures avant de me décider d' acheter quoi que ce soit, je raffolais de faire les boutiques et passais volontiers plusieurs heures à flâner dans les différents magasins, à essayer tout ce qui me passé par la main. Tout mon argent de poche gagné grâce à de nombreux babysitting passait dans les fringues, dans les chaussures et autres accessoires de mode.

Je ne suis pas superficielle car pour moi, le shopping est un art de vivre. Argument qui me valait diverses moqueries venant de Anne qui elle était beaucoup plus garçon manqué et qui ne manquait pas une occasion de tenter de me détourner de mon occupation favorite.

La chaleur qui régnait dans l' habitacle surchauffé de ce centre me frappa de plein fouet. Comme de passer du climat glacial des steppes de Russie aux plages de sables fins des îles tropicales. Le morceau de musique résonnait. Je reconnus alors un vieux son rock. Nickelback si je ne m' abuse. Je rentrais dans une première boutique prometteuse et y dénicha quelques hauts à manches longues. L' été était finit. Il fallait à présent penser à l' hiver aride d' après ma mère, qui s' annonçait.

**POV Edward**

A la sortie, je tombais sur Alice et Emmet qui se racontaient tout bas leur matinée.

- Comment ça s' est passée? me demanda Alice, une lueur d' excitation étrange dans le regard.

- Ennuyeux, la principale fantasme sur toi Emmet, ajoutais-je en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Je crois que Rosalie n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire, commenta Alice.

A ce moment, deux mains apparurent dans son dos pour l' enlacer. Jasper. Ses prunelles étaient d'un noir d' encre.

- Une chasse, ça te dit? me demanda-t' il.

Je hochais la tête. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, je démarrais en trombe. Je largua Alice, Emmet et Rosalie à la maison et me dirigea vers la forêt la plus proche. Les pumas, mon met favoris, ne régnant malheureusement pas en maître dans les forêts françaises. Il y avait néanmoins bon nombre de cerfs, ça compenserait. Jasper partit d'un côté et moi de l' autre. Je vida de leur sang deux cerfs avant d' aller mieux.

Les nôtres ne tuaient que des animaux. C'est ce que Carlisle, mon « père », nous avaient enseignés. Résisté aux sang était une tâche très ardue pour nous, vampire. Près de moi, des arbres se mirent à trembler. Jasper en émergea.

- Bonne chasse mon frère ? me questionna-t' il.

- Que des cerfs

- De même. On y va. Alice me manque.

Ah, l' amour qui unissait Alice à Jasper était indescriptible. Ce lien était très fort et différent de tout ce que j' avais vu jusque là.

Je gara la voiture devant notre nouvelle maison. C'est Esmée qui l' avait choisie. Perdue au milieu d' une forêt, dans des sous-bois, elle était très grande et très spacieuse. C'est une demeure victorienne perdue au milieu de nulle-part. Dedans, tout était en bois et puis beige. Du parquet couleur miel tapissait entièrement le sol et au milieu du vaste salon, trônait une antique cheminée tout en brique. Dommage, il faisait trop chaud pour l' allumer. Brusquement, Alice me sauta dessus.

- Edward! Viens avec nous!

Et, me tirant par la main, elle me conduisit une nouvelle fois dans la voiture. Elle s' assit sur le siège passager et Rosalie monta à l' arrière.

- Viens, on va faire les boutiques! s' exclama cette dernière.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant quand Alice daigna s' expliquer.

- Carlisle est à l' hôpital, Jasper a peur de faire des bêtises et Emmet dit qu'il est fatigué.

Je toussa pour lui montrer que je n' étais pas dupe. Emmet? Fatigué? Impossible. Elle doit sûrement me cacher quelque chose. Alice voyait le futur. Et là, elle devait avoir vu un truc d' intéressant pour être si excitée.

A force de cris, nous parvenîmes à destination: un grand centre commercial qui avait d' après Rose des allures prometteuses. Elles rentrèrent dans des dizaines de magasins et en ressortaient à chaque fois les bras surchargés de sac. Si bien qu' au alentour de seize heures, elles disparaissaient presque, cachées derrière leurs emplettes.

**POV Sarah**

Trop grand, trop flash et pas assez chaud. Voilà les résultat que j' obtenais après 3 boutiques consécutives. Je flânais dans l' allée principale quand je l' aperçus. Un ange. Il était magnifique. Très grand et assez robuste, d'une carnation incroyablement claire mais qui en même temps me semblait familière, des cheveux cuivrés finement bouclés et qui encadrait un visage radieux, des yeux magnifiques d' une couleur se rapprochant de l' or et des traits incroyablement fins. Il me regardait et comme je venais de le faire me détaillait, partie par partie. Je rougissant, je le sentais mais ne le lâchais pas des yeux pour autant. Réussissant à m' arracher à sa contemplation fabuleuse, je remarqua une fille qui gambadait près de lui et qui maintenant s' avançait vers moi. Alice Cullen. Devant leur ressemblance, je supposa que l' apollon devait être son frère.

- Salut! s' exclama-t 'elle. On es dans la même classe, non?

-Oui, je crois aussi. Sarah Rosenberg. ajoutais-je en lui tendant ma main.

- Alice Cullen. répondit-elle tout en la serrant. Edward, viens voir!

L' apollon aux cheveux cuivrés s' approcha de nous.

- Bonjour,lança-t' il simplement.

- Edward, voici Sarah Rosenberg, une fille de ma classe.

Je lui offrais un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Il se crispa brusquement.

- Rose nous attend, répondit-il en regardant sa soeur.

Posant une main sur ses frêles épaules, il se retourna et s' éloignèrent. Dans un dernier geste, Alice se retourna.

- C'est mon frère! chuchota-t' il en faisait une grimace qui me fit rire. Il disparurent dans la foule.

Serrant les dents, je me rua dehors, presque en courant. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ce Edward pour être si arrogant et me lancer un regard si noir. D' ailleurs peut-être n' avait-il que la beauté pour lui. Peut-être était-il méchant, avare, grossier. Et peut-être avait-il une multitude de défauts cachés. Et qui était-il, lui, pour me regarder ainsi, pour me toiser ainsi et pour me juger ainsi! Hein!

Je m' engouffra dans le bus toujours aussi bondé mais réussi quand même à trouver une place assise. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre moite, retenant des larmes qui menaçait de couler. Arrivée à la maison, je claqua la porte à la volée et alla m' enfermer dans ma chambre. Je décida de mettre un CD de musique pour me détendre. Bizarrement, seuls deux styles de musiques permettaient de me détendre. Le rock et la musique classique. J' enclenchais donc une compile de Debussy et me pelotonna sur mon lit, laissant quelques larmes s' écoulaient doucement sur mes joues.

**POV Edward**

Alors que Rosalie essayait diverses robes de soirées, Alice m' entraîna dans une allée bondée prétextant une envie de marcher. Heureusement que je venais de chasser. Et puis soudain, je la sentis. Une odeur exquise, un parfum subtil et dangereux et je la vis. Assez petite, des cheveux entortillés en petites boucles brunes remontées en queue de cheval, de grands yeux chocolat et une bouche pulpeuse couleur velours. C' était son odeur qui m' avait tant captivé.

Je remarqua alors qu' Alice était en train de parler avec elle. J' entendais toutes les pensées de ma soeur mais étrangement, les siennes me semblaient muettes. Rien. Je me concentrais plus fort. Toujours rien. L' odeur et la curiosité l' emportèrent alors et je m' approcha. Son parfum merveilleux brisa toutes mes résolutions de ne pas la toucher. Je me crispa et coupa ma respiration.

- Edward, voici Sarah Rosenberg, une fille de ma classe.

- Bonjour, lançais-je d'un ton froid qui me valut un sourire timide.

Je trouva une excuse pour pouvoir m' éclipser, entraîne Alice avec moi dehors. L' air légèrement plus frais qu' à l' extérieur me fit du bien. Rosalie nous avait rejoint et sans un mot, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Toujours sans rien dire, je monta dans ma chambre et referma la porte doucement. Je ne voulais plus entendre les pensées de personne. Je mis un CD dans le lecteur, installa les oreillettes en place, m' allongea sur mon lit, ferma les yeux et je me laissa bercer par la mélodie reposante de clair de lune de Debussy.

* * *

Désolé encore mais qu'en pensez-vous?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, merci pour toutes ces rewiews j' espère que ça chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture!! Au faittoutes les paroles entre guillements sont les pensées des gens voilà bsx

* * *

POV Sarah

Personne n' était venu voir si j' allais bien. Maman avait dû deviner que quelque chose clochait. C' était vraiment une qualité que j' appréciais chez elle, elle savait pressentir les choses. Qualité plutôt rare pour la plupart des gens. Je me réveillais donc, les yeux gonflés, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d' habitude et avec une faim atroce qui me tailladait le ventre. Finalement, cette nuit avait peut-être était bénéfique. Oui je n' étais jamais sûr de moi. Oui tout reproche que l'on me faisait resté encré dans ma mémoire pendant longtemps.

Mais, j' avais pris une bonne résolution, ce Edward, je ne me laisserais pas faire par lui et si il avait un problème qu'il vienne m' en parler. Et si jamais au grand jamais, il venait me parler je serais encore plus froide et plus cassante qu'un iceberg. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je me rendais dans la douche. L'eau brûlante sur mon corps frigorifié me fit vraiment du bien et j me permis de rester quelques minutes de plus que d' habitude.

En sortant, j' enfilais un peignoir tiède qui avait dû passer la nuit sur le chauffage et me rendis dans ma chambre. De l' armoire, je sortis un jean immaculé et un haut bleu marine avec un col en V et les enfila. Je décidais d' accompagner le tout avec un foulard rayé bleu et blanc et avec des bottines à talons d'un bleu électrique. Le tout faisait sympa. Un peu marin.

Refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, je me ruais dans les escaliers de peur d' être en retard. Arriver à la bourg le premier jour des cours, ce n' était pas vraiment génial et ça ne ferait sûrement pas une bonne impression. Tout en finissant ma barre de céréales 0, je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps. Français, Anglais, Maths, Maths avancé et... deux heures de sport, mon enfer personnel. J' étais maladroite, je ne courais pas vite, ne sautais pas haut, bref la totale! Néanmoins, tous les élèves me connaissais et savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre dans mon équipe. Grand bien leurs fassent.

POV Edward

J' avais passé la nuit à attendre, à réfléchir à penser. Pour une fois, j' aurais aimé dormir, comme avant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m' arrivait. Cette fille était spéciale. Son parfum était si enivrant et si envoûtant que ça en devenait dangereux pour elle. Mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire. J' avais dû l' effrayé. Je ne savais plus comment réagir quand mon regard a croisé le sien. Si je la voyais aujourd'hui, je serais aimable comme s'il ne s' était rien passé. Oui, c' était une bonne idée.

Le nuit avait été longue. Je commença par prendre une bonne douche chaude, histoire de me calmer. Puis m' habilla: un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc, Alice nous avait prévenu qu'il allait faire très chaud toute la semaine. Je descendis dans la salon et découvris Alice, Jasper,Emmet et Rosalie en train de parler. Ils n' interrompirent par leur conversation quand je pris place sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, très confortable.

- ... J' en suis à 12 si on compte les 3 lycéens qui m' ont aborder au centre commercial., dit Rosalie.

Emmet le renfrogna. Elle essaya de lui expliquait que peu lui importait qu' il la regardes et que seul lui comptait mais le coeur n'y était pas et nous nous retinrent tous de rires.

Rosalie était une jeune femme qui aimait être adulée par les autres. Pour elle c' était comme un besoin vital tel l' oxygène pour les humains. Elle adorait se sentir détailler, sentir le regard des hommes calculateurs sur son corps de déesse et le regard accusateur des femmes sur cette fille parfaitement parfaite.

POV Sarah

Je sortis en trombe de la maison et claqua la porte. Marchant d' un pas rapide, je me rendais donc vers mon très cher lycée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, en âge, alors que je tentais de traverser un passage piéton, la mort me frôla de peu: une voiture américaine, une volvo je crois, argenté, manqua de me réduire en bouillie. Quelle fût ma surprise quand je reconnus au volant le frère d' Alice, l' apollon aux boucles cuivrées, Edward Cullen. Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée. Ce Edward avait été si froid avec moi, hier que ça en devenait étrange. Son attitude comparé à celle de sa soeur me laissait perplexe.

Une fois arrivé, je tomba sur Elisabeth qu'on appelait communément Elisa ou Lisa.

- Bonjour Sarah! s' exclama-t' elle, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien merci. Tu as quoi comme cours?

- Hmm français avec Durel.

- Je suis dans la salle à côté. On y va ensemble?

Pour toute réponse, elle me prit le bras et m' entraîna vers l' entrée parlant de tout et de rien. Sans m' en rendre compte, je pris quelqu'un de plein fouet. Tout en m' excusant, il me fit face.

Il était incroyablement grand et massif. Sans tenir compte de sa carrure si impressionnante, il était très très pâle de peau, avait des cheveux bruns foncés bouclés, un visage harmonieux et de grands yeux couleur or fondu. Il me fit un énorme sourire et disparut. Entre sa carnation inhabituelle, ses prunelles topazes et sa beauté ahurissante, c' était forcément un Cullen. Un des 5 membres de la fratrie. Répondant à mes interrogations intérieurs, Lisa me chuchota:

- C'est Emmet Cullen

Lisa était toujours au courant de tous les potins, de toutes les rumeurs et de toutes les bonnes histoires croustillantes. Elle continua:

- C'est le frère d' Alice et d' Edward. Il sort avec un des membres de la fratrie. Rosalie Hale.

- C'est une famille recomposée?

- Non, Carlisle et Esmée, leurs «parents», les ont tous adoptés à l' âge de 8 ans. Alice, Emmet et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie sont en terminale. Les autres sont en première. Jasper et Rosalie sortent aussi ensemble.

- Et Edward?

- Edward est célibataire...

Elle me fit un léger clin d'oeil qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

POV Edward

- On y va, il est tard, remarquais-je alors.

Tous grimpèrent à l' intérieur de ma volvo. Ils avaient tous une voiture mais Carlisle avait jugé que la mienne était la moins voyante et que nous utiliserons donc celle-là. je mis le moteur et démarra en trombe. Nous habitions à environ 45 minutes de marche humaine du lycée.

- Hey, Edward, appela Alice, Elle est gentille Sarah hein?

Tous mes muscles se crispèrent d' un coup et au lieu de freiner, j' appuya sur la pédale d' accélération et failli percuter une innocente jeune fille qui traversait la route. Heureusement, elle s' écarta à temps. Je reconnus alors dans le rétroviseur, Sarah Rosenberg.

Me pinçant l' arrête du nez, je respira à petites bouffées.

- Ça va pas Edward? me demanda Alice.

- Cette fille te fait autant d' effet que ça ? me questionna Emmet.

Je lui lança un regard si meurtrier qu'il arrêta de rire immédiatement. Plus personne ne dit parla. L' atmosphère dans l' habitacle confiné de la voiture devint très tendu. Chacun sentait que quelque chose n' allait pas mais personne ne posa la moindre question. Une fois la voiture garée, je claqua ma portière et m' enfuis à grande enjambé. Je ne savais pas où aller. Dans ma salle de classe? Des filles me feraient des avances. Avec mes frères? Non ils ne poseraient que des questions sur mon comportement on ne peux plus suspect.

Mettant fin à mes pensées tourmentées, la sonnerie retentit et j' alla m' installer au fond de la salle de classe. J' avais trois heures de cours de physique. Les bonheurs du bac S. C'est alors que j' entendis mon prénom.

« et d' Edward. Il sort avec un des membres de la fratrie. Rosalie Hale.

C'est une famille recomposée?

Non, Carlisle et Esmée, leurs «parents», les ont tous adoptés à l' âge de 8 ans. Alice, Emmet et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie sont en terminale. Les autres sont en première. Jasper et Rosalie sortent aussi ensemble.

Et Edward?

Edward est célibataire... »

Et bien cette fille était vraiment bien renseigné sur ma famille. Je me mis à écouter ses pensées.

« Mais il ne faut pas rêver chérie, il est pour moi, pour moi et rien que pour moi. de toutes façons, tu n'a rien de particulier, pourquoi te choisirait' il...»

Pfff, encore une de ces filles puériles, faisant du mal aux autres simplement pour le plaisir et qui était persuadée que tout le monde les adorait. A mon goût, des femmes superficielles, imbues d' elle même et sans intérêt. Elle devait parler à une autre fille. Mais étrangement, je ne parvenais pas à entendre ses pensées. C'est alors que la jeune fille de qui j' écoutais les pensées songea au nom de cette personne si particulière qui restait muette.

« Sarah Rosenberg est vraiment sans intérêt ».

Sarah. Cette fille était vraiment partout. Je tentais de considérer le tableau et d' écouter le cours qui se produisait mais impossible de me concentrer. L' heure avançait trop vite à mon goût et chaque minute, chaque seconde me rapprochait de l' heure fatidique du repas. Car c' était inévitable, je la verrais forcément à la cantine. Innocente. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas des malheurs qui se tramaient derrière son dos.

Les pensées des étudiants résonnaient dans ma tête. Les pensées humaines sont assez étranges. Ils pensent à tout et à rien à la fois. Une fille pourra penser à la liste des courses qu' elle a faites puis à la jupe affreuse du professeur puis au but de son existence pour enfin revenir à une de leur question existentielle: Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre demain?

Étrangement, je n' entendais pas ses pensées, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Peut-être était-elle malade? Ou peut-être que mon don s' était affaibli.

POV Sarah

Trois heures durant, nous dûmes remplir un nombre incalculable de paperasses et vers 12h30, on nous libéra enfin. Anne et moi prirent ensemble le chemin de la cantine. Notre cher cantine était réputé pour avoir une nourriture qui autant par l' allure que par le goût était tout simplement répugnante. Je m' assis avec elle et avec une demi-douzaine de filles qui nous attendait.

C'est alors que je les remarqua. Près de la fenêtre, 5 personnes étaient assises à une table. Je reconnus Alice qui avait passée la matinée au fond de ma classe et qui s' était enfuie à grands pas dès que la cloche avait retentit. Elle était assise entre Emmet et Edward Cullen. Puis devant elle se tenait un des membres de la famille sans doute. Il semblait beaucoup plus fluet que son frère à la carrure si impressionnante. Blond et d'une carnation propre à la famille Cullen, il avait aussi les mêmes prunelles que les autres, d'un caramel soutenu. Ce devait être Jasper, le petit ami d' Alice d' après Lisa. Enfin à ses cotés, se trouvait une blonde magnifique qui elle, devait sortir avec Emmet. J'en déduisis que c'était Rosalie.

Bien que chacun ai un plateau devant lui, je remarquais qu'ils ne mangeaient pas. Étrange pour des adolescents en pleine croissance. D' habitude, les nouveaux ameutaient le lycée et étaient toujours très bien entourés dès les premiers jours. Pas eux. Il dégageaient une sorte de dangerosité si tel est le terme. Comme s'il ne fallait pas les approcher de trop près.

- Oh non! soupira une fille près de moi.

- Je crois qu'elle s' appelait Marine.

- Quoi ? demandons-nous à l' unisson.

- Je finis avec 2 heures de Latin, le calvaire. Et toi Sarah.

- Maths avancé et sport, répondis-je en rechignant.

- Tu as pris spé maths?

- Oui.

- Waou!

Je ne répondis pas. Ici, les gens n' aimait pas les maths et l'option avait failli disparaître. Sport. Qu'est-ce que les profs allaient encore inventer pour pouvoir alourdir cette corvée longue de deux heures. Soit 120 minutes. Soit 7200 secondes. Le prof me remarquerait-il si je passais l' heure à compter?

POV Edward

Je sortis du cours la tête ailleurs et quand Alice me rejoignis pour aller manger, je ne la vis qu'à peine. Elle me cachait ses pensées. Néanmoins, quand elle aperçut Jasper, je pus les décrypter. Une seule et unique image. Sarah Rosenberg encore et toujours. Je me renfrogna et alla m' asseoir à une table au fond de la salle, près d' une fenêtre. Elle vint à mon côté et posa sa main sur la mienne d' un air compatissant.

- Ca va aller, me murmura-t' elle, ne t' inquiète pas.

Je n' étais pas dans mon état naturel. Cette fille me faisait un effet étrange. je ne la comprenais pas. Je remarqua alors qu'elle me fixa intensément. Mais quand je croisa son regard, elle détourna la tête. Emmet me tira de mes rêveries.

- T' as cours de quoi, Edward?

- Euh, Maths, Maths avancé avec Mr Kessler.

- Hmm, j' ai rugby.

Je remarqua alors une lueur d' excitation dans son regard.

- Ne leur fait pas trop mal, le prévins-je.

Il croisa le regard de Rosalie et je serrais les doigts en entendant leurs pensées intimes. je tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose mais la cloche sonna et je dus me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard.

POV Sarah

La légère sonnerie digne d'une vraie gare de ce nom me tira de mes rêveries. Et c'est à demi en courant que je me rendis à mon prochain cours. A l' entrée de la salle, un bouchon s' était formé. Le professeur avait fait un plan de classe. Dès le premier cours parfait! Il m' indiqua une place au troisième rang. Je levais les yeux et découvris qu'à la place à côté de moi se tenait l' adonis vivant. Edward Cullen qui me lançait un regard pour le moins amical ma foi.

Posant mes affaires sur la table de bois, je m' installa près de lui. Il me regarda et me sourit. J'en restais coite et eu du mal à le lui rendre convenablement. Au bout de quelques secondes de pleine béatitude, je dû me rappelais de respirer et des règles de politesse. A savoir ne pas regarder les gens ainsi. Impossible de suivre le cours tellement je m' appliquais à le regarder en coin ce qu'il n' avait pas l' air de remarquer. Ouf!

- La solution miss Rosenberg? me demanda alors soudainement le prof que je n' avais même pas regarder depuis le début du cours.

Aucune idée.

- 2y:3x me souffla alors mon voisin si bas que je ne fus la seule à l' entendre, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres magnifiques.

Négatif, il m' avait vu le contempler pendant la totalité du cours. Aïe! J' avais dû passer pour une folle. Abandonnant mon inspection de chaque parcelle de son corps, je me concentrais un peu sur le cours.

Notre professeur de maths était un homme petit et assez corpulent habillé d' un ensemble à carreaux vert écossais digne d' un bon film d' horreur. Il aurait parfaitement convenu au rôle d' un vieux psychopathe habitant dans un manoir ancien et hanté en Écosse par exemple.

Il me tira de mes rêveries quand il interrogea Edward sur la réponse de l' équation qui se tenait au tableau. Ce dernier répondit juste bien qu'à mon grand étonnement,il me contemplait comme je l' avais fait précédemment. Lui aussi devait aimer les maths et être assez fort dans cette matière.

Mais quand je croisa son regard, il était alors rempli d'une telle haine que j'en frissonna. Après 20 minutes en ma compagnie, il recommençait, comme au centre commercial. Mais que lui avais-je donc fait! Là, il ne m' aimait pas un peu, il me détestais carrément. Je détourna rapidement le regard et la tête et tenta en vain de me reconcentrer sur le cours. Je ne comprenais plus rien, obnubilée par mes pensées.

Enfin, la cloche sonna et je pus me détendre un peu. Edward, lui, pareil à sa soeur pendant la matinée, parcouru la salle en deux enjambées et s' éloigna sans un regard pour personne.

POV Edward

Je monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva devant un salle. Un professeur nous attendait.

- Bonjour monsieur?

- Cullen.

- Ah très bien Cullen, cette place est pour vous, dit-il en me montrant une place au troisième rang.

Je m' installa et attendit le début du cours. C'est alors que son odeur me frappa violemment. Sarah Rosenberg. Elle dû s' installer à côté de moi à mon plus grand désarroi. Je lui lança un regard que j' espérais le plus agréable possible et lui sourit. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais ne s' en rendit pas compte. Le cours commença et elle ne me quittait plus des yeux.

Je tentais de voir à quoi elle pensait, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce n' était pas possible! Je lisais dans tous les esprits. Dans tous sauf un à présent. Le professeur l' interrogea mais elle ne l' avait pas écouté. Je lui souffla la réponse. Elle secoua ses cheveux et je crus ne plus pouvoir me retenir. Tout mon corps ne demandait qu'une chose: m' abreuver de son sang qui paraissait si succulent.

Je ne pouvais plus, c' était beaucoup trop dur. Je me pressa sur le côté, le plus loin d' elle possible et coupa ma respiration. La fin du cours me parut comme la fin d'une torture inimaginable. Je m' élança dehors. L' air frais me faisait du bien. J' envoya un sms à Alice, lui disant que la voiture n' était pas fermé et que j' avais besoin d' être seul. je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. A une vitesse presque impossible pour un vampire, laissant mes problèmes s' échapper derrière moi.


End file.
